Perfect
by Pika And Olive's Adventures
Summary: Her face, her hair, her smile, the way she got excited over the littlest things. Anything and everything about her was utterly perfect.. She shone so brightly it hurt, but Marceline didn't mind.
1. Perfect

**Perfect**

**Chapter One: ****Perfect**

* * *

><p>Bonnibel Bubblegum was not one to be messed with, at least in the academic world. Since she could walk and talk she had been brilliant. At the tender age of six she successfully did her first experiment which involved water, bread and mold. She turned it into the school science fair yet only got 2nd place which honestly, she deserved more than Rachelle who may have been older than her but was in no way more intelligent than her. Bonnie found it ridiculous at her young age.<p>

Science still mystified her and she wanted more. She wanted to learn more, understand more, get more. She had a feeling she would make in far in the world and when she won 1st place three years in a row.. it was destiny.

Marceline Knight was never one to conform to society's ideals. When she was five and somebody on the playground demanded she get of the teeter totter so they could go, she pushed them. Of course she got in trouble with the parents of the child. In fact she even cried because of that instance! They were so mad, for the kid was younger than she was. Her father was elsewhere, probably eating food or something. He couldn't discipline his child at the time, in fact he really didn't plan to. He could care less what his daughter did as long as she never seriously harmed anyone.

She didn't. She could never be _that _cruel.

* * *

><p><strong><em>4th Day of 7th Grade<em>**

"Ugh, can you believe her?" Bonnibel's best friend, Lumina, asked. The purple haired girl(dyed of course. The girl begged and begged until she got what she wanted. Her parents always gave in. Always.) had a look of disgust on her face.

Bonnie wasn't really paying attention to Lumina, her attention was elsewhere. Somewhere more important that involved the teacher who was droning on about mathematics. He had given an outline of notes to take, yet Bonnie preferred to take her own. She found her concise handwriting and remarkable detail much better than what some teacher had typed up.

"Seriously Bon, the girl has already been held back. Did you hear that she's slept with Tyler? Ohmigod, I believe it. She looks-" Bonnie tuned out her friend, who was beginning to annoy her. She would listen to Lumina later when she had time to chat. In fact, she'd form her own opinion on whoever this girl was later. Her opinion was much more important than some spoonfed one by a girl who doesn't know her multiplication tables.

"Ssh!" a girl in front of them whispered harshly. Bonnibel looked up briefly to see a flash of dark hair and a smirk.

"I'm not talking!" Bonnie quickly snapped, eyes narrowing.

"Now you are!" the girl responded in a singsongy voice.

"So? Do your work!"

"Ohmigod, Bonnie that's the girl! She-"

"I'm _the _girl? Wow, glad to know I'm cool." Marceline commented nodding her head in appreciation.

"You do your work too! I'm trying to get something done here!" Bonnibel whisper-shouted at Lumina, her hand tightening around the blue pen she was using.

"Guys!" a random voice said urgently.

"I wiiiillll." Lumina groaned looking offended.

"Do your work!" Marceline mocked, giving a grin.

"Bonnibel, Marceline, Lumina! Is there something you want tell the class?" the teacher snapped setting down his marker.

"No, sir. Sorry for the interrupt-" Bonnie began only to be cut off by Marceline.

"I was just threatening her, don't worry about." she said dismissively waving a hand at the man. Turning back to Bonnie she said in a voice loud enough for others to hear, "How hard is it to get decent weed from the school's top seller?! Seriously, if I don't have it by tomo-"

"Marceline, Bonnibel. Principal's office. Now." the teacher said angrily.

"Aww, but Mr. Barupest! I was trying to initiate a transaction here!" Marceline commented, frowning.

"That was uncalled for, I was perfectly fine doing my work and then you.. just ugh! Is it true?!" Bonnibel exclaimed, sinking further into the office chair. Both her and Marceline were waiting to be called into the Principal's office. Marceline seemed aloof and uncaring about it while Bonnie was sweating bullets. She had never been here, never ever.

"Girl's, you can head on in." the secretary said not taking her eyes off the computer screen.

"Let's go." Marceline said.

"We can't just leave!" Bonnie exclaimed, standing up.

Marceline glared. "Let's go.. _in._" she said crossing her arms.

Once both of them were seated, the Principal stood up and closed the door. He paused briefly. " I was made aware of your..situation." he began walking back to his wheeled chair. "And I have to say Bonnie, I'm disappointed in _you._" it hit her hard. "I know you like science.. but I feel like this is going.. well, too far. You all know our zero tolerance-"

Marceline interrupted. "Do I need to be here for this? I've heard it before."

"Don't leave!" Bonnibel hissed desperately, not sure what to do in this situation. The response she got was a sideways glance from an annoyed pale girl her was standing already.

"Yes, you do Marceline. In fact I have to talk to you alone. Anyway, Ms. Bonnie back to you,"

Bonnibel raised her hand meekly. "Um, c-can I say something?"

"Well," the principal frowned, scratching his head. "I don't see why not, you've been a great student up till this point. I'm worried about your addiction."

"Addiction?" it was Bonnie's turn to frown. "No, no, no. I-I.. I don't sell marijuana, smoke it or anything of the sort. She made it up. I.. this won't go on my permanent record will it? I mean I have-"

"I was just joking." Marceline interrupted again. "Didn't know Barupest didn't have a sense of humor. Just let the girl go, she did nothing." she examined her nailbeds with false confidence. "Besides, she really did nothing. The one you'd want would be that purple haired freak. I heard some nasty things about her..they involve drugs. Lots and lots of drugs."

The principal sighed rubbing his temples. "Bonnibel, head back to class. As for you Marceline-" Bonnibel didn't need to hear anymore. With a red face she scurried out of the room.

* * *

><p><strong>Present Day<strong>

"I know it's the first day of school, class, but I have an amazing announcement I just can't contain!" the science teacher said excitedly. The were only an hour or two into the day and they already had an assignment. He continued, "We will be doing a year long experiment of you and your partner's choosing. I have already randomly chosen everyone's partner, which will be revealed shortly. Anyway, in a few days I expect-"

Lumina and Bonnibel's eyes met in excitement. Lumina waggled her eyebrows as began listing the partners.

Mr. Smith cleared his throat. "Richard Hayes and Jeremy Morgan, you two will be partnered."

Bonnibel waited anxiously. She hoped she and Lumina were paired up. Of course she'd do the majority of the work, but she didn't mind. Maybe it was because she was used to it or because they had been friends for as long as she could remember. Soon the teacher came to Bonnie's name, causing both girls to look at one another in hope. "Bonnibel Bubblegum and Marceline Knight.. Rain-" Bonnibel could swear everything in the room had gotten quiet. Out of all people..

She fought the urge to look around and fixate her forming glare on the pale girl, failing horribly. Marceline was staring at her when she turned around, the girl's dark eyes ripping apart her soul. Bonnibel didn't understand how one's gaze could be so intense. The light haired girl felt her glare falter before sharpening it as her new partner smirked.

'Ready?' she mouthed. Bonnibel scoffed.

"Last but not least we have Lumina Spess and Finn Rever." at the sound of her friend's name her gaze was stolen. She looked upon the purple haired girl only yo get a look of pity.

It was going to be a long year.

* * *

><p><strong>Yoooo! This will be an Adventure Time fanfic, obviously. I did not draw the cover photo, it is not mine. Anyway, please do review and tell me what you think. This is just the beginning, I have big plans!<strong>

**As well, I changed some last names. This is an AU in which all the characters are human and attending school. Do bear with me.**

**-Olive**

**Summary: ****_Her face, her hair, her smile, the way she got excited over the littlest things. Anything and everything about her was utterly perfect.. She shone so brightly it hurt, but Marceline didn't mind._ **


	2. Please do Respond

**Perfect**

**Chapter Two: Please do Respond**

* * *

><p>"I don't think you understand, Marceline. This is a big part of our grade, a big part of <em>my <em>grade. We are going to have to spend time together at one another's houses." Bonnibel said exasperatedly, looking at the dark haired girl with annoyance.

"I know you really want to spend time with me, but I'm afraid I can't do it that often. Especially if in involves my house." Marceline simply shrugged as she leaned back in the hard chair.

"If it was only my house would that work?" Bonnie asked, palms facing skyward. She was tired of arguing about this.

"Yeah."

"It can't always be my house though."

"Then why'd you ask?" Marceline questioned, a light smirk tugging on her lips.

"Because it was supposed to show you I meant business! Which I do, I refuse to get anything lower than an 'A'." she responded somewhat calmly.

"Wow, Pinky's really shooting for the stars, isn't she?" the other girl mocked, her smirk widening. Marceline's grin faltered slightly as the pink haired girl growled, her fist curling.

"_Fine._" Bonnibel said through gritted teeth. As to her what seemed likes hours of contemplation, she finally realized something. Marceline was seemingly stubborn and was unwilling to budge on her own ideals. In fact Bonnibel was certain that she and Marceline had been talking for the majority of the class(in which they were supposed to pick an idea, thankfully they had a week's time) about the schedule in which they would conduct the experiments. As well, Bonnibel wanted a good grade. A great one. She needed to prove to people once again why she was the best in this area of expertise. She wouldn't allow her feelings on hatred get in the way. "Fine, we'll just go to my house."

"..Alright."

"What's your cell phone number so I can contact you?"

"I don't have a cell phone." Marceline responded honestly as Bonnibel tried to not gasp. How could that be? It was the strangest thing she had heard in a long time.

"That's ridiculous. How am I supposed to reach you?"

"I have a laptop." the pale girl offered nonchalantly, clearing her throat.

"What's your email address then? Will you check it regularly?" at this point Bonnibel was flipping through her address book, a pen ready.

Marceline used a finger to summon the book and Bonnie without a thought obliged. Quickly the rather gothic girl wrote down her email, sliding the book back. "Thanks... Will you check your email frequently?"

"For you I will."

There was something so sincere in those four words that Bonnibel couldn't help but lose her breath. It was odd really how those words had such a weird effect on her. It made her feel.. happy. She couldn't explain it, it seemed ridiculous. What in that sentence warranted such a reaction? Yet that sentence was soon ruined by what came next.

"Though maybe I won't check. This isn't all that important, is it?" the girl spoke mostly to herself as a familiar gleam of amusement lit up in her eyes. Bonnibel glared.

"It is important. And by God you will respond to every single email I send you, got it?"

Marceline gave the girl a mock salute, sighing slightly.

* * *

><p>When Bonnibel got home, the first thing she did was go on her computer. Of course she took off her shoes and ran up the stairs to her room, told her parents she had a... different day. Typed in her password that consisted of 18 letters and numbers exactly and opened up a new tab. That always came first. Soon she was on her email and was adding Marceline to her contacts.<p>

She went through a series of names to identify the girl as, even stooping as low to 'Goth Druggie'. Though in the end she settled on the girl's actual name with a rather unpleasant emoji beside it. "Perfect." she said to herself, smiling lightly.

_Dear Marceline, _no, scratch that. It was way too personal for her liking.

She deleted it, taking a different approach. _Dear partner, _. Bonnibel grumbled. That sounded like something you'd hear in one of those old western films. "Maybe if I just put 'lab' in between it'd be less awkward sounding?" she questioned, trying it out. She didn't like how that sounded either. After a few minutes of deleting and rewriting she came to her decision. She would simply type 'Dear lab partner' despite how odd it sounded.

***.*.***

When Marceline first entered the small apartment she shared with her father, she let out an agitated growl she had been holding in all day. She wasn't afraid that her father would hear, in fact he most likely wasn't home. And when he was it was anything but pleasant. Tossing her bag to the side she headed to the kitchen to grab a snack, soon heading to her room. In the first hour she was home Marceline ate and strummed her guitar, completely forgetting about checking her email.

Though it wasn't really as if she'd forgot, it was more like she was unsure how often she should check it. Perhaps her lab partner wrote every hour, Marceline wouldn't be surprised. The girl as well swore to 'God' that she better have a response for every email. So when it was nearing four-thirty, Marcy got out her computer and set about checking out her email. Sure enough a new message in the several unread she had was present. Marceline assumed it was the pink haired girl's message as no one else would send her something around this time. Briefly she wondered what would happen if she dyed her hair pink.

_Dear Lab Partner,_

_Tomorrow after school do you think you may be able to come to my place? I'd really like to get working on the assignment, at least the idea. The idea will be due pretty soon and I feel like it should be a group decision. My address is 445 Candied Avenue near the big gas station and the church. As well you could ride the bus to my house, though I may not be present. My bus number is 27._

_Thank you, _

_Bonnibel Bubblegum_

She read the message a couple of times in amusement, the fact that the girl's email was so hastily written funny. Quickly she typed up a response that was typically viewed as annoying.

_Dear Bonnibel,_

_k._

* * *

><p>Marceline did not want to be here. In fact, anywhere else would have done just fine. Though she knew it was necessary, especially if she wanted her notebook back. With hesitance she knocked, soon crossing her arms defensively. Just in case.<p>

The door opened harshly and Marceline had to do everything in her power not to roll her eyes.

"Oh." was the simple statement accompanied by a sneer. "I knew you'd come back." Marceline scoffed and pushed past her ex.

He said nothing as she looked around the house, only gave a smug look. She could just punch him. It wasn't a good idea in the moment she could tell. She could be easily overpowered or something of the like. Honestly she could never tell with the guy, he was so volatile. Giving an angry sigh she said, "Where is it?"

"Where is what?" he asked innocently as he walked around, silver eyes narrowed into slits.

"You know what, Ash." she said feeling anger begin to tug on her heart. My God she _hated _him. He laughed in response, a cruel one that made her feel sick. "Seriously, where is it?"

He gave a short laugh and crossed his arms. "Honestly Marcy, its cute you thought I'd still have it." he paused a demented smile painting his face. "It just further proves how fucking retarded you are. Do you think you'll pass this year?"

It took a lot of self control not to beat him to a bloody pulp right then and there. It took even more self control not to say something foul. What he said rung slightly true, though in no way was she mentally handicapped. In fact she was intelligent..ish. Well.. kind of. His words stung slightly but she pushed it aside, no use in letting a prick like him ruin her day. Though it wasn't as if her day was going great anyway.

"Douche." was all she said as she left his house with a slam.

She really hated life.

* * *

><p><strong>Bros'. Lief. Another chapter! Woo! Some of the language used(and that will be used in the future) is not something I really condone. Though for the characters to me it feels like they would say something like that. I dunno, using 'retard' as an insult is just... no. On a side note I'd love to hear from you guys! Tell me how you feel of the characterization, etc. I want to do good so feel free to criticize. Thanks for reading! :)<strong>


End file.
